Tusk
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 2 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 24. Dezember 2010|Dota 2 = 14. Februar 2013}} Ymir, der Tusk (Stoßzahn), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Nahkampf-Einheit und gehört zu den Radiant. Tusks Fähigkeiten haben viel mit Eis und Frost zu tun, sind allesamt aktiv und können Gegnern Schaden zufügen oder sie verlangsamen. Im Spiel kann der Tusk die Rolle eines Initiators und Durablers übernehmen. Ice Shard kann einerseits Flächenschaden verursachen, zugleich aber auch Helden so einfangen, dass sie nur noch in eine Richtung fliehen können und Tusk ausgeliefert sind. Snowball lässt Tusk und verbündete Helden in seinem Umkreis in einer Eiskugel auf eine gegnerische Einheit zurollen. Diese Eiskugel betäubt und schädigt sämtliche Einheiten in dem Umkreis, den sie durchrollt, wobei sie die eigentliche Zieleinheit am härtesten trifft. Verbündete in einem Umkreis von 100 werden automatisch in den Schneeball eingeladen, welche innerhalb eines Radius von 400 können manuell eingeladen werden. Der Schaden und die Geschwindigkeit des Balls erhöhen sich mit der Menge an Helden in ihm. Frozen Sigil beschwört ein gefrorenes Siegel, welches Tusk folgt und die umstehenden Gegner verlangsamt. Allerdings kann das Siegel auch unabhängig von Tusk gesteuert werden und vergibt Gold, wenn es zerstört wird. Tusks Ultimate Walrus PUNCH! verursacht beim nächsten Schlag von Tusk einen kritischen Treffer, der Gegner kurzzeitg in die Luft wirft, betäubt und schwächt. Walrus PUNCH! kann nicht verfehlen, allerdings auch nicht mit Aghanim's Scepter verbessert werden, denn Tusk kann nun seine Gegner zurückkicken. Heap Tusk is always eager to start a fight. Able to instantly corner an enemy with a wall of ice shards, he gathers with his allies and rolls into enemies inside of a massive snowball, bringing him in range to land his signature knockout punch. Biographie "Es war eine erinnerungswürdige Schlägerei. Da stand Ymir, der Tusk, der Terror der Barriere, der Schneeball aus Cobalt, der einzige Krieger, der den Borsten-Schläger in einem fairen Kampf besiegen konnte, und der jetzt noch als Letzter in der Wolfshöhlen-Taverne stand. Was als eine simple Demonstration von Überlegenheit begann, endete mit 4 Stammgästen, einem Schmied und sechs der besten Soldaten der Frost-Brigade, die sich in den Scherben und Splittern von so ziemlich jeder Flasche, jedem Krug und jedem Stuhl des Hauses wälzten. Der Tusk feierte sich prahlerisch für seinen Sieg, während er sein Getränk leerte. Kaum waren die Besiegten wieder zu ihrem Bewusstsein zurückgekehrt, forderten sie auch schon eine Revanche mit doppeltem Wetteinsatz. Für den Tusk war diese Aussicht verlockend, nie zuvor hatte es einen so hohen Wettgewinn gegeben, wie der, der ihm nun angeboten wurde. Entsetzt über den Zustand seiner Taverne und verzweifelt bemüht, einer weiteren Prügelei aus dem Weg zu gehen, kam der Wirt auf eine Idee. So talentiert er auch war, hatte der Tusk nie an einer richtigen Schlacht teilgenommen, sich nie gegen die Willkür, den Tod und das Chaos des Krieges bewiesen. Und so schlug er dem Krieger eine weitere Wette vor: Er solle die größtmögliche Schlacht finden, überleben und für die Seite seiner Wahl entscheiden. Die Belohnung? Die nächste Runde Drinks." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Februar 2013: Fügte Tusk hinzu! *01. September 2015: Behob, dass manche Partikeleffekt-Modelle, wie etwa Tusks Ice Shards, flackerten. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 10-Talent wurde von +35 % erhaltene EP auf +40 % erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86c *Abklingzeit von Walrus Punch erhöht von 20/16/12 auf 36/24/12 Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Bewegungstempo reduziert von 305 auf 300 *Schaden von Ice Shards reduziert von 70/140/210/280 auf 60/120/180/240 *Snowball kann nicht länger Einheiten aus Blackhole oder Chronosphere ziehen *Sammelradius von Snowball reduziert von 400 auf 350 Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Ice Shards: Manakosten reduziert von 120 auf 90 *Ice Shards: Abklingzeit reskaliert von 18/16/14/12 auf 19/16/13/10 *Ice Shards: Sichtdauer erhöht von 0,5 auf 2 *Snowball: Geschwindigkeit ist nun konstant 675 *Snowball: Einheiten in einem 100 Radius werden nicht länger automatisch eingeladen *Snowball: Einheiten können nun in Snowball eingeladen werden, wenn er sich bereits bewegt *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Neue Fähigkeit, Walrus Kick. Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Ice Shards: Geschwindigkeit erhöht von 900 auf 1100 *Ice Shards: Dauer der Splitter erhöht von 5 auf 7 *Walrus PUNCH!: Fähigkeit ist nun Zieleinheit wählbar und Auto-Wirkbar *Walrus PUNCH!: Abklingzeit reduziert von 25/20/15 auf 20/16/14 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Ice Shards: Sie stoppen nicht mehr, wenn sie einen Helden treffen *Ice Shards: Bewegt sich nun die komplette Distanz und errichtet dort die Blockade *Ice Shards: Zauberreichweite von 1500 auf 1800 erhöht *Ice Shards: Zerstört nicht länger Bäume *Snowball: Bonusgeschwindigkeit pro Held erhöht von 75 auf 100 *Snowball: Verbündete können nun auf den Schneeball klicken um mitzumachen Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Abklingzeit von Snowball wurde von 21 auf 21/20/19/18 reduziert. * Abklingzeit von Walrus Punch wurde von 30/24/18 auf 25/20/15 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Überarbeitete Snowball zu eine zweiteiligen Fähigkeit: Eine, die den Snowball erschafft und eine zusätzliche Fähigkeit, die den Snowball startet. Man hat vier Sekunden, um die zusätzliche Fähigkeit zu verwenden. Der Bereich, der Verbündete automatisch einfängt, wurde reduziert. *Man kann nun einen Verbündeten innerhalb einer Reichweite von 400 in den Snowball laden, indem man mit rechts auf sie klickt. *Snowball bewegt sich nun, für jeden verbündeten Helden darin, 75 MS schneller. *Snowball verursacht einen Extraschaden von 20/30/40/50 für jeden zusätzlichen Helden darin. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Sekundäre Einheiten, die von Snowball getroffen werden, erleiden nun dieselbe Auswirkungen wie die primäre Einheit. *Enfernte die Mechanik mit der 50%-Grenze bei Walrus Punch. *Kritischer Basisschaden von Walrus Punch wurde von 3x auf 3,5x erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Frozen Sigil benötigt nun (3/3/4/4) Treffer, um zerstört zu werden, anstelle 75/150/225/300 Lebenspunkte zu besitzen (Helden landen 1 Treffer, andere Einheiten 0,25). Trivia *Tom Chantler, Tusks Sprecher, spricht in Dota 2 auch Lion, Centaur Warrunner, Riki, Witch Doctor, Slark und Outworld Devourer. Der Akzent von Tusk ist an einen schwedischen angelehnt. *Tusks Vorname Ymir ist an den gleichnamigen Riesen aus der germanischen Mythologie angelehnt. *In DotA hieß Tusk noch Tuskarr, in Anlehnung an das Volk der Tuskarr aus Warcraft. Da Blizzard Entertainment die Rechte an diesem besitzt, änderte Valve den Titel von Ymir ab. *Aus den Zitaten von Crystal Maiden und Tusk, die bei ihren Begegnungen oder sogar gegenseitigen Tötungen abgespielt werden, geht hervor, dass die beiden enge Freunde sind. *Sein Walrus PUNCH!-Spruch "Falcon Punch!" spielt auf eine der drei Angriffe von dem spielbaren Charakter Captain Falcon aus den Super Smash Bros.-Titeln von Nintendo an. *Trifft er einen Walrus PUNCH! nicht, sagt Tusk manchmal "Well there's your problem." und zitiert damit vermutlich einen bekannten Satz aus der US-amerikanischen Dokuserie MythBusters - Die Wissensjäger. Dort entgegnet Adam Savage seinem Kollegen Jamie Hyneman, der übrigens Träger eines sogenannten Walrossbarts ist, den Satz häufig auf scherzhafte Weise. *In Bristlebacks Biographie wird von einer Prügelei mit einem Zechpreller berichtet. Bei diesem handelt es sich vermutlich um Tusk, wie aus den Zitaten der beiden Raufbolde hervorgeht. Dies wurde auch im Comic 'Der Geteilte Mond' thematisiert, in dem die beiden erneut aufeinander treffen. *Die siebte Sammelkarte der Serie 1 der Dota 2-Sammelkarten zeigt Tusk. Die anderen Motive sind Bounty Hunter, Phantom Lancer, Razor, Riki, Tidehunter, Tiny und Vengeful Spirit. Weblinks *Tusk auf Heropedia *Tuskarr auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Dota 2